Lalla Ward
Lalla Ward (born Sarah Ward; 28 June 1951) is an English actress and author. She is known for her role as Romana in the BBCTELEVISION series Doctor Who. Family Sarah Ward is the daughter of Edward Ward, 7th Viscount Bangor, and his fourth wife, Marjorie AliceBANKS; as such, she is entitled to use the courtesy title "The Honourable".[3]HerFATHER was the BBC's war correspondent in Finland at theBEGINNING of World War II, while her mother was a writer and BBC producer specialising in dramatised documentaries.[4] Her mother committed suicide in July 1991.[5] She has a brother, Edward, two years her junior; and a half-brother, William, who is the 8th Viscount Bangor, three years her senior. Through her father she is descended from George Plantagenet, 1st Duke of Clarence, brother of Edward IV and Richard III, and from John Mordaunt, 1st Earl of Peterborough, John, 1st Viscount Mordaunt, and Bernard Ward, 1st Viscount Bangor. Her great-grandmother Mary Ward was an illustrator and amateur scientist, and isDOCUMENTED as the first person in the world to die in a motor vehicle accident.[6][7] Career Early career Ward's stage name, "Lalla", comes from her attempts as a toddler to pronounce her own name. She left school at age 14 because she "loathed every single minute of it", and took her O-levels on her own. Ward studied at the Central School of Speech and Drama from 1968 to 1971.[4] After spending a few years painting, she auditioned at London drama schools "as a sort of dare" to herself: It was a 'see if you can do it' sort of thing, because it was the thing I hated most—just like somebody who's scared of heights might go rock climbing, or, I don't know, go potholing if they're claustrophobic.[4] She began her acting career in the Hammer horrorFILM Vampire Circus (1972), and played the teenage daughter of''The Duchess of Duke Street'' in the popular BBC drama series of the 1970s. She appeared in films such as England Made Me (1973), Matushka (1973), Rosebud (1975), and Crossed Swords (aka The Prince and the Pauper) (1977) and onTELEVISION featured in Van der Valk (1973), The Protectors (1973), Quiller (1975), Who Pays the Ferryman? (1977), The Professionals (1978) and Hazell (1979). She acted in a film called Got It Made in 1974 which was later recut with sex scenes featuring other actresses and reissued as Sweet Virgin.[8] Club International magazine ran nude pictures from the film,CLAIMING they were of her and Ward successfully sued the magazine.[8] In 1980, she played Ophelia to Sir Derek Jacobi's Hamlet in the BBC television production.[9] ''Doctor Who'' She was the second actress to play the Time Lady Romana (Romanadvoratrelundar) in Doctor Who. After a guest appearance as Princess Astra in the DOCTORWho story The Armageddon Factor in 1979, Ward was chosen to replaceMary Tamm, who had decided againstCONTINUING in the role. She appeared in all of Season 17's stories and then her character was written out in the third to last story of Season 18 in the story entitled Warriors' Gate.[10] After Doctor Who, she appeared in Schoolgirl Chums (1982)[11] and The Jeweller's Shop and The Rehearsal on stage. Ward decided to end her acting career after marrying Richard Dawkins.[8] However, she has since reprised the character of Romana in the 1993 charity special Dimensions in Time, the 2003 webcast version of Shada, and in several '' DoctorWho''and Gallifrey audio plays produced by Big Finish Productions. She also played the 'Mistress' opposite John Leeson's 'K-9' in two audio plays from BBV. In addition, she has appeared at a number of '' DoctorWho'' conventions andRELATEDspecial events. In November 2013 she appeared in the one-off 50th anniversary comedy homage The Five(ish) Doctors Reboot.[12] Books Ward has recorded audioBOOKS, including Steven Pinker's The Language Instinct and Shada by Gareth Roberts andDouglas Adams. She co-narrates The Selfish Gene, The Ancestor's Tale, The God Delusion, The Blind Watchmaker and The Greatest Show on Earth: The Evidence for Evolution with her husband. In the 1980s, she also wrote two books on knittingand one on embroidery. Ward is a keen chef, and she contributed aRECIPE to The Doctor Who Cookbook which was edited by Gary Downie.[citation needed] She also provided illustrations for Climbing Mount Improbable.[13] and Astrology for dogs (and owners) by William Fairchild (1980).[14] Textiles and ceramics Ward is a textile artist and ceramicist. Her subjects are rare and endangered animals. She refers to her technique of creating fabric pictures as thread drawing, considering this a more accurateTERM for her work than the commonly used thread painting.[15] In 2009, at the suggestion of the Gerald Durrell Foundation, she prepared an exhibition of textiles and ceramics on the theme of Galapagos wildlife. The auction raised £24,000 for the Durrell Wildlife Conservation Trust's campaign for the Floreana mockingbird and other wildlife of Galapagos.[16] She has shown three exhibitions at the National Theatre, London. Her 2010 textiles exhibition, Stranded, was inspired by the evolution of animals on islands. [17] In 2011, Migration featuredWORKS which combined textiles and ceramics, the subjects seeming to move across both media.[18] The theme of Vanishing Act, 2013, was camouflage. As with previous shows, Ward made available detailedINSTRUCTIONS explaining her techniques. She also used one glass case to recreate her workspace, including such sources of inspiration as music, quotes, and a photo of her dog.[19] Charity work For almost twenty years, she has served on the committee of the Actors' Charitable Trust, TACT, and as aTRUSTEEfor ten years. Alongside Richard and Sheila Attenborough, she led a successful £7.5 million redevelopment of the actors' care home, Denville Hall.[citation needed] Personal life Ward was in a relationship with her co-star Tom Baker whilstWORKING on DOCTORWho, and they lived together in a flat in Deptford. The couple married in December 1980, but the marriage lasted only sixteen months. Ward attributed the separation toWORK commitments, different lifestyles and conflicts of interest. Regarding her marriage to Tom Baker, Ward is quoted as saying: It's something I still feel sad about. I loved—and, in many ways, still love—Tom very much. The trouble is, our careers came to be just as important as each other, and we grew apart. I was angry at suggestions that it didn't work because I was too young, or that Tom was unreasonable to me. We just irritated each other occasionally—we weren't close enough, I suppose. It was a decision we discussed and felt was for the best. [20] Ward said in 2004 that her long friendship with Douglas Adams, with whom sheWORKED on Doctor Who, meant more to her and was "more valuable and more enduring" than her marriage to Baker.[8] In 1992, at his 40th birthday party, Adams introduced her to his friend Richard Dawkins (biologist and author of suchBOOKS as The Selfish Gene, The Blind Watchmaker and, later, The God Delusion).[8][21] Ward and Dawkins married later that same year. Category:1951 births